Lowest Shop of Plants
The Lowest Shop of Plants is the fifteenth episode which contains two parts and the first Halloween episode created by Cpend7. It features C.J. and other characters. In this episode, C.J. has found a special plant named Lucan but he has a bad feeling about this as the plant needs dead, fleshy body. In the 15th of November 2015, it was remade so that it bases the story from both the film and the musical of Little Shop of Horrors, as recreated by Cpend7. In this story, it has two endings. Which ending depends on whether the hero or the villain won in the plot. Starring roles *C.J. as Seymour Krelborn *Giggles as Audrey *Lucan as Audrey II Featuring roles *Lumpy as Mr. Mushnik *Dr. Rachael as Orin Scrivello, DDS *Nutty as Arthur Denton *Sniffles as Patrick Martin Appearances *Pop & Cub as The First Customers *Petunia, Lammy and Flaky as the Singers and Giggles friend. *Handy *Disco Bear *Flippy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Part 1 Before the episode is begins, an unnamed narrtor speaks like this "On the 23rd day of the month of September... ...in an early year of a decade, not too long before our own... ...the male fox in this town is suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do... ...in the seemingly most innocent, and unlikely of places." Then in September of 1963, it take place on the town with lots of shop one but the flower shop that it was poor ("Prologue (Lowest Shop of Plants)"), in the flower is lived if that it live of C.J. the fox was a clumsy and really kind-hearted critter. The business worker was Giggles who greatly improved the plants and flowers, and the manager was Lumpy who had been depressed in the flower shop due to a lack of customers then Lumpy is scam at Disco Bear who was loitering at the flower shop window so Disco Bear is walk away and ignoring him ("Tree Row (Downtown)"). About in the flower shop when it's 6 'clock there are still no customers that causing Lumpy to gave up the work, C.J. told Lumpy that he had an idea. He showed to the others that he found a special plant, but it was not seen in any of the books, so he named it "Lucan". He bought the plant during a solar eclipse. It was very rare, but it only cost $1.95. Then, customers Pop & Cub saw the plant that they wanted to buy some roses from formally Pop's Wife. After that, more and more customers were coming for all hours, resulting in Lumpy getting lots of money. After the customers were gone, Lumpy was so happy that he could take C.J. and Giggles for dinner, but Giggles already had a date with Rachael, so Lumpy got so sad because Rachael seemed to be bad. C.J. would like to go, but Lucan was almost dying, so Lumpy told C.J. to take care of the plant, ("Grow for Me") but C.J. didn't know how to feed it until he accidentally got his finger hurt by the rose thorns, causing him to bleed. Lucan moved to signify that it needed blood, so C.J. chose to feed it with his blood causing Lucan to feel better. After C.J. left the shop, Lucan began to grow. At outside of the fount of Giggles house, Giggles meet Petunia, Lammy and Flaky is asked Giggles that Rachael is an bad idea so Lammy ask Giggles that she can be an boyfriend of C.J. which Giggles ask them she was just a friend, then Giggles is sung ("Somewhere It's Green") of her future with C.J. in a new house. Few days later, Lucan had grown so big that all the people from the city could see the special plant, then Giggles asked C.J. whether he was having a low self-esteem so that he can buy something at a shop only for C.J. to tell her that he would like to go with her, but she had a date, so Lumpy became unhappy. Rachael lived at a mad-house in the other city. ("Mad Dentist!") It was shown that Rachael was doing his "dentist" job just so he could torture the people who entered his office. At night time, Rachael met C.J. and would like to see the plant, then he went with Giggles, leaving C.J. alone with his plant. After C.J. left the shop, he saw that Lucan had fell down because it needed food, but C.J. couldn't do it, then it happened that Lucan can talk from his cage. He was hungry for blood, but C.J. said it was disgusting. ("Please Feed Me (Git It)") Lucan explained to him that if Lucan dies, he would not get lots of money and become C.J. so popular, so when C.J. notice that this plant want him to perform mutilations (which meaning as kill) but C.J. is refuse to kill innocent people but then Lucan showed C.J. the window, showing Rachael smacking Giggles very sadistically. Rachael was then considered as a plant food because he made C.J. mad, so C.J. had to kill Rachael and feed Lucan with Rachael's body. Part 2 At the dentist's office, Nutty was at his seat and was happy that he had the second dentist test (first was in ''Nuttin' but the Tooth''). Rachael then began to test him. After the torture scene, Nutty was seen kicked out, then next came C.J. (with his gun). When Rachael started his practice, he had to get his gas mask to use the laughing gas, but the gas mask ended up malfunctioning that he couldn't take it off. Before Rachael died, he said to C.J. about what he ever did to him, so C.J. asked him about what Rachael did to Giggles. He finally realized that he had hurt Giggles all the time. After that, he died from asphyxiation. At night, C.J. dragged the body of Rachael that he wanted to give to Lucan but Lucan wanted him to chop it down, so C.J. started to chop Rachael's body parts, but peeking from the door was Lumpy who had been shocked and ran away. Back inside of the shop, C.J. fed Lucan with all of Rachael's body parts. In the morning, C.J. saw through the window, showing a police speaking to Giggles, so C.J. must ask Giggles about what happened. She said that Rachael's body was not found and the nitrous oxide gas was all around the room where Rachael died from it, ("Suddenly, C.J.") so C.J. decided to make Giggles feel better, then Giggles kissed C.J. and he became her boyfriend. But when C.J. was going back to the flower shop, Lumpy told him that C.J. had killed Richael with an axe, ("Suppertime") so Lumpy grabbed his gun and threatened to take C.J. to the police, but Lumpy had a good feeling that C.J.'s plant was special as if it was like a son to him, so Lumpy asked C.J. to get a ticket to leave the town and get a new job, but before Lumpy gave the ticket to C.J., he told him about how to feed the plant only for Lumpy to get eaten alive by Lucan. Few days later, the television government is starting live with C.J. but then Lucan is falls to the ground then C.J. cannot fed it and told anyone to leave but everyone is not heard what he was saying so C.J. is make a run to the alleyway, C.J. couldn't take it anymore, because if he killed someone, he would be sent to jail, so Giggles told C.J. that the reporters will give all the money to C.J. so that they could be rich. C.J. had an idea, which involves leaving the place (knowing that they would leave the plant to die) and starting to marry with Giggles. She said yes and they could start a new life tomorrow and live in a nice house. At night, C.J. began leaving the shop, but Lucan needed food, so C.J. had to get the butchers for the final offer, ("Suppertime (reprise)") but Lucan was calling Giggles to enter the shop. (there are two endings for the episode; the reason is explained in the trivia section) Bad Ending Giggles was then trapped by Lucan's vines and he talked to her that she can join with Rachael and Lumpy. When C.J. was back, he saw that Lucan was going to eat Giggles and then C.J. freed Giggles and ran to the backyard, but it happened that Giggles was almost dying and she asked C.J. why Rachael and Lumpy were inside of Lucan, so C.J. told the truth that C.J. had killed both of them and fed them to Lucan, but he would never hurt Giggles. Suddenly, Giggles asked him to feed her to the plant after when she was gone she sung ("Somewhere It's Green (reprise)"), then she died. C.J. then brought Giggles's body to Lucan and then Lucan ate her, making C.J. feel upset and sorrow that he lost his girlfriend. He ran to the building. At the top of the building, C.J. was going to commit suicide by falling off the building, but then someone said to him. It was Sniffles, who told him that he created the bud of Lucan by using the cut leaves for experiments so that he could make lots and lots of them and it could become something to be sold in the city, country and even the whole world, making C.J. terrified, so he had to rush back to the shop to fight against the plant. At the shop, C.J. found out that Lucan was going to take over the world and eat all the innocent people, so Lucan started the fight against C.J. ("Mean Green Plant from Outer Space"), but it happened that Lucan suddenly destroyed the shop, weakening C.J., then Lucan got him with his vine, then he ate C.J., winning the battle. Few days later, ("Finale (Don't Feed the Plants)") the people in the town were buying all the buds of Lucan like crazy, but about not to long all of Lucan's buds were growing bigger, aggressive and began eating people, where it shown of the vine of Lucan is wreck of the house where Petunia and Handy is lived and been strangling that it happen when destroying buildings, next was Disco Bear that he was dancing in the club but he was been eaten alive bloodly by Lucan. All the people in the city is running away in horror so the military is fighting against at those monsters until when Flippy is saw up there in shocked that one of the Lucans was standing at the top of the Empire State Building. Breaking fourth-wall, that Lucan "busted through" the screen to eat the audience. As the camera zooms into its mouth, the episode ends. Good Ending Giggles was then trapped by Lucan's vines. When C.J. was back he saw that Lucan was going to eat Giggles and then C.J. freed Giggles and ran to the backyard. Giggles was still alive and well and she thought that the plant was evil. C.J. then made a promise that nothing wrong would happen to her ("Suddenly, C.J. (reprise)"), but Sniffles suddenly appeared to tell C.J. that he created the bud of Lucan so that it can become something to be sold in the city, country and even the whole world, so Sniffles gave him the contract, but C.J. refused the offer. When C.J. and Giggles noticed that Lucan will take over the world by eating innocent people, C.J. must fight Lucan once and for all. So C.J. started fighting Lucan to the death ("Mean Green Plant from Outer Space"). After the fight, Lucan began to destroy the shop, weakening C.J., then C.J. got an electrical cord which was used to zap Lucan and make him explode. C.J. survived and Giggles was happy to see him alive. Later, C.J. and Giggles were happily married and were living in a nice little house which was so peaceful. At the garden, it showed a bud of Lucan which smiled as the episode ends. Deaths *Rachael died from asphyxiation from his tight gas mask. After that, he was chopped by C.J. with an axe and fed to Lucan the plant. *Lumpy was eaten alive by Lucan. *Giggles was bitten by Lucan only to be saved by C.J., but she died anyway and was fed to Lucan (only in Bad Ending version). *C.J. got captured by Lucan and ended up being eaten alive by Lucan (only in Bad Ending version). *Petunia and Handy is possibly been eaten or been crushed by the buildings (only in Bad Ending version). *The Generic Tree Friends were eaten by lots of Lucans (only in Bad Ending version). *Disco Bear was eaten by Lucan while he was dancing in the club (only in Bad Ending version). *Unnamed audience was eaten by Lucan that broke the fourth wall (only in Bad Ending version). *Lucan was electrocuted to death and exploded (only in Good Ending version). Injuries *C.J. was hurt by rose thorns and then hurt by the shop's building parts. *The Generic Tree Friends were tortured by Rachael (main episode) and then hurt by the falling building parts (featuring; Flaky, Lammy, Pops and Cub, Sniffles and Nutty, only in Bad Ending version). *Nutty was tortured by Rachael. *Giggles got bitten by Lucan only to be saved by C.J. (only in Good Ending version). Moral *''"Please don't feed the plants with your kind."'' (Bad Ending) *''"If you can't fight the plant, be brave."'' (Good Ending) Trivia *This episode is based on the low-budget 1960 film of the same name, the musical stage in 1982 and 1986 feature-length film ''Little Shop of Horrors'' by Frank Oz. *Lucan and Dr. Rachael (Cpend7's characters) made their first appearance in this episode. *The reason that it has both endings is because it was featured only on Blu-ray and DVD (which is very rare to find in stores) releases, like the 1986 film (this episode's inspiration) that has two endings where the bad ending was changed to the good one. **Also it made an very rarely Blu-ray and DVD that was called the Extended version that are been combined with deleted scenes here are some of the scenes are been deleted or been roughly edited. **#An scene is shown that C.J. is chop at Richael very hard with an axe that the axe is been chop at the ground, and a scene is that C.J. fed Lucan of the body parts featured the head of Richael (Reason: Very gruesome and scare at some test audiences). **#An unused song is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZtguxa8Kpc "The Meek Shall Inherit"] after when Lumpy is been eaten by Lucan, where all people in town is giving the contract to C.J. which if he kill innocent people to become popular and get lots of money (Reason: Unknown which it was the confusing scenes at the test audiences). **#Where when C.J. is use the gun to shoot at Lucan in "Mean Green Plant from Outer Space" song, it shown that he shoot about four times at Lucan but it was ineffected, in the edited version it was not shown of C.J. shooting at Lucan. *Some of the songs are used to make the episode feel more like the 1986 film it's based on, like "Prologue", "Skid Row (Downtown)", "Somewhere That's Green", etc. *The episode runtime is about 26 minutes without commercials. (combine both parts is 62 minutes) Gallery LSoP Bad Ending - Giggles Death.png|The Bad Ending where C.J.'s only girlfriend is died from the plant. Category:Halloween Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes